


You'll Never Tan in this Town Again

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-07
Updated: 2007-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mad scientists: A continuing problem in our society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Tan in this Town Again

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://lindentreeisle.livejournal.com/profile)[**lindentreeisle**](http://lindentreeisle.livejournal.com/) for betaing.
> 
> This was also translated into Russian [here.](http://www.diary.ru/~saviri/p115050884.htm)

"How many secret labs did this guy _have?"_ Yohji asked in irritation, wiping the blood from his arm. Something had _bitten_ him. He hoped it wasn't contagious; his love life didn't need any more complications.

"I don't _know,"_ Omi said, scraping something soft and gooey from his foot that Yohji dearly hoped was caviar. "And they seem to be getting...worse."

"At least this one's clear," Yohji said. "Where'd the others go?"

Yohji found Ken around the corner, wiping his mouth.

"Oh, _shit,"_ Omi said. "Yohji, Aya-kun needs a transfusion-- _now."_

~

"I _told_ you not to touch anything in that lab!" Omi snapped.

"It's not my fault," Ken grumbled. "Something bit me." Yohji looked at his arm with some alarm. "Is Aya okay?"

"He will be. Stay out of his room for a while, though. I think his scabbard would probably work as a stake."

Ken looked at him suspiciously. "You've been thinking about it?"

"No!" Omi said hotly.

"I have," Yohji said. "There's a lot of things here that could hurt you, Ken. You'll have to be careful. And I'm not giving up pizza."

"And no eating Momoe," Omi said. "Or anyone else in the shop."

"What about the fangirls?"

~

When Aya came to, he said, "We _told_ him not to touch anything!"

"I know," Omi said. "He says he was bitten."

"Hell," Aya said, putting his hand up to his bandaged neck. "Does that mean--?"

"I don't know." Omi was curled up in his chair, with his chin on his knees. "Maybe. Are you craving blood? ...I mean, any more than you usually do?"

Aya glared.

"...I'll take that as a no."

~

Aya _didn't_ start craving blood-- any more than usual-- and things settled into a relatively stable pattern. Ken was forbidden from eating more than a fangirl a month, and though they missed the help in the flower shop during the day, they managed to adjust.

And then the full moon came, and Omi found a wolf in the kitchen, humping Aya's leg.

"Why is it always _me?"_ Aya said, trying to shake Yohji off.

"Bad dog!" Omi said. He wondered if a rolled-up newspaper would work.

"I can handle him," Ken said.

"We don't want a vampiric werewolf," Aya said. He'd managed to get Yohji off, but the wolf was still in the kitchen, and still staring at Aya.

"I can just fight him." Ken's enthusiasm was...off-putting. "I mean, I'm really strong now! And almost indestructible. It'd be fun!"

Omi and Aya looked at each other. In a world full of bad ideas, this might be the worst one Ken had ever had. "Fine," they said, together.

"But not in the house!" Omi snapped as vampire Ken lunged at werewolf Yohji. Aya shook his head and went up the stairs.

When he got back down, the undead had left, and Omi was making hot cocoa.

Aya opened the bottle of Scotch he'd found in Yohji's room and added a generous dose to each of their cups.

"We'd better get Birman some silver jewelry," Omi said thoughtfully.

"I want a vacation," Aya said.

"With our luck, we'd end up in Transylvania."

Aya's eyes narrowed. "We could send _them_ to Transylvania. We could go to Australia."

Omi downed his remaining hot cocoa in a single gulp. "I'll ask Kritiker."


End file.
